Edward Elric a Girl
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Just what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

What if Ed was a girl that masquerades as a boy. Manga based.

I wish I owned FMA.

Story Start

(3ed Person)

A boy with golden blond heir that was kept in a bred and golden eyes sat next to a giant suite of armor. The boy was wearing a red trench coat. It has a cross with a snake draped over it and just above that there is a two small wings and a crown. The armor had the same design.

"A religious broadcast on the radio?" the armor asked.

" 'Emissary of the sun god,' what the hell is that?" the boy asked.

A 3ed man came over to them. He had dark heir and skin.

He asked, "I was going to ask you the same thing are you street performers or something?"

The boy spit out this juice.

"Why would you say that?" the boy asked.

The man put the bottle down he had been holding and said, "Well your in odd clothes and your buddy here is in a suit of armor."

"We're just 2 travelers trying to find something," the armor said.

"By the way what's with this broadcast?" the boy asked.

"You've never herd of Father Cornello?"the man asked.

"Who?" the boy asked.

"Father Cornello is the sun god Leto's emissary!" Some one yelled.

Leto's fallers started to talk about him.

"You're not leasing are you kid,"the man said.

"Nope I'm agnostic. Lets go Al," the boy said.

The boy and the armor -whose name is Al- both stood. Al hit the top of the bar, and knocked the radio off.

"That is one good reason you shouldn't be walking around in that armor!" the man yelled.

"Don't worry we'll fix it," the boy said.

"How are you going to do that," the man asked.

"Watch," the boy answered.

Al started to draw a complicated transmutation circle in calk around the radio. He stud and placed one hand on the other and activated the circle casing the circle to mate a blue light.

"How did you do that?" one man asked.

"We're alchemists," Al answered.

"We're the Elric brothers a lot of people have herd of us," the boy said.

"The elder brother is the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric!" one man yelled.

The people started to crowd around Al.

"Its not me," Al said.

"You mean it's the little boy over there?" one man asked.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak midget!" the young boy yelled.

Soon after the boy calmed down, the armor said, "I'm the younger brother Alphonse Elric."

The boy yelled, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric!"

Time Skip

Ed and Al were in the church. Ed sat in one of the pews at the front and Al stood just behind him. A young girl with pink bangs and long brown heir came into the church. She had dark skin, and was wearing a thin wight sleeve less dress.

She said, "You two again! Have you thought about joining the church!?"

"Sorry but I'm not religious," Ed said.

"If you believe god could make you taller!" the girl yelled.

"Do you really just think that praying cane bring some one back to life?" Ed asked.

"Yes," she said.

Ed pulled a small black note book from his cote pocket. Then he said, "Water 35 liters. Carbon 20 kg. Ammonia 4 liters. Lime 1.5 kg. Phosphorus 800 g. Salt 250g. Saltpeter 100g. Sulfur 80g. Fluorine 7.5g.

Iron 5g. Silicon 3g, and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

"Huh," she asked confused.

"That's the atomic make up the human body. Modern science knows this,but there have never been a successful case of human transmutation," Ed said.

Ed tucked the book back into his cote. Then said, "Oh, did I mechen that all of the stuff I just listed can be bought with a kids pocket money."

"People aren't objects! The creator will punish you!"Rose yelled.

Ed laffed at this. Then he said, "Alchemists are scientists we don't believe in concepts like 'God'. We strive to enplane everything. It's ironic that we scientists who don't believe in god are the closet thing to god."

"What pride.. are you guys saying that you're equal to god?"Rose asked.

"Well.." Ed started, "It's like that myth about a hero he made wings out of wax. When he got to close to the sun they melted and he came crashing back to earth."

A few hours latter

The two of them stood at the back of a crowd wanting to see the miracles. Ed stood on top of his suitcase, and Al stood next to him.

The two of them watched as Cornello turned a small rose into a large rose that seamed to be made out of crystal.

"What do you think?" Ed asked Al.

"That kind of transmutation has to be alchemy," Al answered.

"That's what I thought to," Ed said.

Ed steeped off of his suitcase. Then he asked, "But what about the laws?"

Rose spotted the two of them and said, "So you two came after all! So what do you think of his miracles?"

"Nope it's alchemy no madder how you look at it," Ed said to Rose.

"But he can buy pass the laws of equivalent exchange," Al said.

"Laws?" Rose asked.

"Most people believe that alchemy can do any thing, but in reality there are 3 main laws," Al started.

"One of them is do not create people, equivalent exchange, and organic matter can not be transmuted into inorganic matter," Ed said.

"Every thing has to be equal matter and mass," Al said to Rose who was confused.

"That means equivalent exchange. Something has to be sacrificed to gain something of equal value, but that old man is making to much out of something so small. Then he's also making something that's organic matter into something that's inorganic matter," Ed explained further.

"Just say it's a miracle!" Rose yelled.

"Big brother do you think," Al asked.

"Yes I do. I think that we finally found it," Ed answered.

Ed spun around to face Rose and said, "Hay I think that I'm finally started to interested in this religion! I'd love to speak to his Holiness! Do you think that you could take us to meet him?"

Rose clasped her hands together and smiled. Then she said,"So your starting to believe!"

We started towards the church. Once there we were took to an underground room.

"His holiness is very busy it's no easy to get an audience him, your lucky," one man said.

"I'll try not to tack to long," Ed said.

The man that led the them down to the room pulled out gun and said, "Yes, lets end this now!"

(Ed's POV)

He then pointed it at Al's left eye. He then pulled the trigger. The only thing that happened was Al's head going into the air, and his body falling to the ground. Then the two men that were standing grad at the door came up on ether side of me and tapped me were I stood.

"Brother Cray! What are you doing!" Rose yelled.

"Rose these people will destroy the religion!" Cary yelled.

"But Cornello would never allow you!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, but he did," Cray said.

Cary flashed a creepy smile and said,"The words of Cornello are the words of God! This is his will!" Cray yelled. Then he pointed his gun at me.

Al stood and grabbed the top of Cray's gun.

Then Al said, "Guess there's some really bad gods out there then."

Every body was surprised at the fact that Al was talking without a head. I took the distraction and flipped the man on my right over my shoulder. Al then sucked punched Cray in the face. I grabbed Al's head and tossed it at the other guard. It hit him in the face and he landed flat on his face.

"Strike!" I yelled.

"My head," Al said.

Rose looked really frightened at the fact that Al was just a suite of armor.

"What in the name of god!" Rose yelled.

"Nothing special..." I mumble.

I hit Al's armor to crate a hollow nose.

"It's just what it look's like," Al said binding over.

"There's nothing inside," Rose mumbled.

"This is what happens when you trespass into god's domain," Al said while putting his head back on.

"Edward did you?"Rose asked.

"It's a story for another time," I answered.

Line Brake_

"Is this the room that Rose told us about?" Al asked.

"Let's see," I mumbled.

The door opened without either of us touching it.

"I guess that means come in," I said.

We walked into the room, and when we got half way in the door slammed shut.

"Welcome," a voice said to the right of me.

I ignored the next sentience.

"I know how you deceive your people," I said.

"What do you mean?" Cornello asked.

"You use alchemy to deceive you people to think that your the emissary of your god," I said.

"If you saw it for your self you would say there miracles," he said.

"You have the Philosopher's Stone. That's how you do it right?" I asked.

His face then got a very grim exisson and he said, "How did you figure it out?"

"I've been looking for that for years!" I yelled.

"What do you want with it? Money, power, honor?" he asked.

"What about you? What do you git form this fake religion?" I asked.

"It's not about money. No I now have an army of of mindless solders! I'll soon have enough to take over the hole world!" he yelled.

I moved my hands to the side and said, " Don't care."

"You should your a member of the military after all!" Cornello yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "I could care less about my country or the military. I'll be blunt! Give me the Philosopher's stone! If you do I won't tell the military about the scam you've been pulling."

"Trying to bargain with me! My people would never believe you! Those people would believe anything I told them!" Cornello yelled.

"They wont believe me me but they will believe her!" I yelled.

Then Al undid the snaps on his chest plat, and removed it to revile Rose.

"Rose what in the!" Cornello yelled.

Rose leaned out of Al's armor and yelled, "father is what you said true!? You weren't going to bring him back!?"

"Being a messenger of god was a lie... but with this stone I can bring him back to life!" Cornello yelled.

"Rose don't listen!" Al yelled.

By this point in time Rose had all ready stepped out of Al's armor and he was putting his chest plate back on.

Cornello extended his hand and said, "Rose come here please."

"Once you go you wont be able to come back!" I yelled.

"Why are you hesitating? You're one of us aren't you?" Cornello asked.

"Rose!" Al yelled.

"I'm the only one who can bring our lover back. Well!" Cornello yelled.

Rose walked away from us. I just put my hand on my head because I all ready Knew that it was going to happen this way.

"I'm sorry Ed, Al, but this is the only thing that can make me happy," Rose said.

"Good child. Now I will get read of these heathens," as Cornello said the last part he pulled a lever.

I looked over were the noses that I heard came from. Coming from a cage was chimera. It has a lion head, and body, a lizered tale, it's back legs looked like a birds legs.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a amazing thing. Is this the first time you've seen a chimera?" Cornello asked.

"This is going to be a hard fight to fight unarmed, so" I clapped my hands and put them to the ground. The lighting came up all around me.

I made sure that my hand stayed just above the end of the spire.

"Why you! You really deserved that title, but that wont be enough!" Cornello yelled.

The charmara swiped it's claws at me, and eflintly cut my spire into tiny bits and tearing my left pant leg a bit.

"Dame it," I grumbled. I also moved my left hand down to my leg.

"How is that! How do claws that can cut thru Iron feel!?" Cornello asked/ yelled.

"Ed!" Rose yelled worried.

"How's my acting?" I asked.

The charmara's claws that hit my automail broke. I brought my left leg up to hit the charmara in the stomic.

"Sorry, but it's made a bit spiclicl," I said.

"If the claws don't work then bit him!" Cornello yelled.

The charmara came at me. I rose my right arm for the charmara to bite. I watched as the charmara made a confused face.

"What's wrong you stupid cat, get a real good taste," I said.

I kicked the charmara in the jaw.

"Look at me Rose. This is what happens when you try using alchemy on living things. This is what happens when you trespass on god's domain!" I yelled.

I stared to pull the the all ready torn cloth from my shoulder off. I knew that my brest bindings had also fell off. Reviling what little chest I had.

"Full metal prosthics so that's why," Cornello mumbled.

"Come down here and I'll show who the real novice is!" I yelled.

End Chap

So this was spoed to be posted around my friend b-day, but my computer is evil.


	2. Chap 2

Thanks to Akumu no Tenshi, Yukio Lover, and magi889 for following! Thanks to Akumu no Tenshi, and ReginaDC21 for reviewing! Thanks to magi889, and yukixvongola for favoring!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

And for those wondering this will not be a Fem!Ed x Roy.

Chap start

(Ed's POV)

"Now I get why they gave such a fearsome name to a young girl! Rose look at these two, they did the unthinkable Human Transmutation!"Cornello yelled.

I looked at Rose. Her face had a look of utter surprise.

"Nether of us had any doubts about doing it. Our mother was the kindest person in the world. We only wanted to see her smile again. We wanted it so much that we would brake the laws of alchemy. I mean that was the only reason that we were studying alchemy in the first place, but it failed. The thing we created wasn't even human," I said.

"When it failed my sister lost her left leg, and I had my whole body taken. I lost consciousness for a while. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was what I describe as a sea of blood and this armor. My sister even after losing her left leg she exchanged her right arm for my soul," Al said.

"This is what happened when the 2 of us tried to bring back one person! Rose are you ready to make that sacrifice!?" I yelled.

Rose flinched and raised her arms up to her chest.

Cornello leaned over the railing and yelled, "Now you call yourself a state alchemist and you can't even

fellow the rules of the wold!"

"Shut it! You're just a 3ed rate hack that can't do a single thing without the stone!" I yelled.

"So this is why you want the stone. You want to bring your mother back to the living," Cornello said.

"Don't get the wrong idea baldy! The reason we want the stone is to regain our original bodies back," I paused and moved my left arm over to my right.

"Besides we don't even know if we'll be able to regain that much," I said.

Then Al said, " Father I'll only ask you one more time give us the stone before you get hurt."

Cornello transmuted his cane into a machine gun and sad, " Heh... Heh.. you fools are the ones who came so close to god and fell back to earth. If that's the case then I'll make sure to send you to him for good!"

Cornello started to fire his gun. I dropped to the ground and transmuted a wall to protect me.

"Huh!?" Cornello yelled.

"God doesn't like me very much! Even if you did send me to him he'd probably just send me right back here!" I yelled.

Al grabbed Rose and started to run with her in his arms. Cornello turned to face him and started to shoot at him. The only thing that happened thou was that the bullets bounced right off.

"Al lets go!" I yelled.

I ran towards the door when Cornello yelled, "Fools! The doors rigged! I can only open it form up here!'

I ran to a spot right next to the actual door and yelled, "Like I all ways say if there's not a door make one!"

I clapped my hands and put them to the wall. I opened it and started to run back out of here. Were was some men waiting on the out side for us. Is I went down the hall I noticed that some of them had made a block cade. I transmuted my arm into one bad ass blade. All of them ether ran away or wore took down by my blade. The next set of men that attacked us was toke down by Alphonse. We ran for a little while finely reaching a room that peeked my interest.

The room had a large desk in it. On the desk sat a mic.

"Rose what's this room used for?" I asked.

Al put Rose down.

"This is the broadcasting room," Rose answered.

(Al's POV)

I watched as my sister brought her hand up to her chin.

'She has a plan,' I thought.

A few minutes latter.

Me and Rose were up on the roof of the church. Edwin had me take the bell and transmute it into a speaker.

"About what you said before, I can't believe that you have to have the bell to do this," Rose said.

"Like I said before, equivalent exchange. ' To obtain something something of equal value must be lost.' A lot of people call my sister a genius, but the truth is that he gave up a lot to gain that information," I said.

"You guys sacrificed so much, you must have been able to bring your mother back," Rose said.

"The thing we created wasn't even human," I said.

I started to draw the transmutation circle I needed to make the bell into a speaker.

"We don't want to try to bring back the dead. What my sister wants the stone for is to try to get my body back. I want to return her body back to normal," I said.

(Ed's POV)

Cornello came running past the room a few minutes after I had sent Al up to the roof to do his thing. He had turned his gun back into a cane.

He pointed his cane at me and said, "You little girl!"

"Just give up all ready. Nobody will believe you in a little while any way," I said.

"Shut it! Every body that believes in Leto believes in me you little brat!" Cornello yelled.

"I fell sorry for your followers," I said.

"My followers are just expandable pawns! Each and every one of them if asked would gladly die believing that they died for god!" Cornello yelled.

"Heh... ah ah ah ah..." I laffed.

"What is so funny!"

"This is why I keep calling you 3ed rate!"

"How dare you insult me!"

I held up the on/off button that was switched on, and said, "You do know what this is right?"

Cornello looked down to see the mic that layed on the floor.

"How did you do that you little brat!" Cornello yelled.

Cornello raised his cane to transmute into the gun, but I turned my arm into a blade and cut in in half before he could use it.

"As long as I have the stone I can just repair it!" Cornello yelled.

Cornello tried to use it, but a rebound happened causing his gun to be mutated into his arm.

He fell down to the floor clutching his arm.

"How could this happen?" I mumbled.

I grabbed Cornello by the collar of this shirt and headed butted him.

"Shut up! That was a rebound! Let me see the stone!" I yelled.

Cornello raised his had up for me to see that the stone was cracked. The stone fell form its place on the ring, and the dissolved into thin air.

"How could the Philosopher's Stone, the one know perfect substance brake like that!" I yelled.

"I don't know! Nobody told me anything!" Cornello yelled.

I dropped Cornello to the floor. I then walked over a little and mopped for about 10 seconds. I then clapped and made a statue of there god Leto and came a few feet of hitting Cornello.

"That is for making me come all the way out here for nothing!" I yelled.

A Few minutes latter.

So it was a fake?" Al asked.

"We came out here for a fake stone," I answered.

Al and I stood up and walked past Rose who yelled, "Your lying you want the stone all for yourself!"

"Rose sand up and walk, move forward. At least you have two strong legs to get you there," I said.

-End Chap-

Hay you guys if you want me to do the next to chapters from the book I will, but I don't think there will be many changes. The next two chapters are The Mining Town, and The Battle on The Train. If not I will go on to them meeting Tucker, and Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

So some one asked if every body knew that Ed was a girl. The only people that know are Hawkeye, and everybody in Resembool are the only people to know. Hawkeye never reviles that Ed is female because Winry asked her not to.

This chapter is done now so I don't mess with the chapter coming up were Mustang finds out that Ed is a girl.

-Chap Start-

(3ed person POV)

This all happened because of a conversation.

"Hay who do you think is stronger; Fullmetal or Mustang?" Fury asked.

"Mustang," Havoc said.

"Don't go underestimating Fullmetal," Falman said.

-later-

"Are you worried about the rheum going on right now?" Hawkeye asked Mustang one day.

"No, its not like I could track him down to battle him any way. I don't even know were the brat is right now," Mustang said.

"I have him on the phone right now," Hawkeye said.

"Well two human weapons going up against each other would cause a lot of damage," Mustang said.

"Hughes is getting the parade grounds in Central for it," Hawkeye said.

"The President would never allow this!" Mustang yelled while slamming his fist into the desk.

The president got hold of the phone and said, "That sounds interesting. I'll allow it!"

-In Central-

The two stood in the center of the parade grounds. We were surrounded by a crowd of solders. Hughes stood next to giant picture of his daughter.

"My little daughters birth day is today!" Hughes yelled.

Some body thew a brick at the picture and it fell onto of Hughes.

-a few minuets latter,-

We manged to get the picture off of Hughes.

"In this corner we have Colonel Roy Mustang! In this corner we have the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Hughes yelled.

"I can't see the Fullmetal alchemist because he's so short!" some one yelled.

"Don't call me small! Or I tear of your legs and stick them to your head!" Ed yelled.

"Ready, set," Hughes started before running off the fighting grounds, "go!"

Ed looked away, and was blown away by Mustangs alchemy.

"What!" Ed yelled.

Ed ran on top of the dividers that were supposed to keep the people from getting hurt. Ed then ran into the crowed.

"How am I gonna find my target. He's so small," Mustang said.

Ed popped up and yelled, "Who are you calling small!"

Mustang fired another fire ball at Ed. Causing a lot of smoke to appear. When the some cleared you could see that Ed had mad a dummy. Ed then came up behind and took out the glove that Mustang had on. Mustang then pulled out his other had and made one last fire ball that knocked Ed unconscious.

-short story end-


	4. Please Read! SOPA Back?

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chap Start-

(Ed's POV)

We had finely gotten back from the Leto worshiping town so we decided to report to the Bastard Coronal. We walked into his office and sat at one of the two black couches. He was sitting behind his desk.

"You own me now," I said.

"Hearing you say that sends chills down my spine," Mustang said.

Mustang put his arm on his desk and said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know more about bio- alchemy. Know anyone good for teaching me?" I asked.

He stood and walked over to the book shelf full of bios of alchemists. He pulled out on and said, "Why are you in such a hurry? You know that if you had told me that you were coming back we could have had a cup of tea."

"One why would I want to have a cup of tea with such a revolting man like you. Two my arm and leg wont magically grow back, nor will Al's body!" I yelled.

Mustang opened it the file.

He then said, "Shou Tucker, the "Sewing- Life Alchemist." He got his certification two years ago."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He made a charmara that could talk," Mustang said.

I jumped up and yelled, "I talked!"

"That would seem to be the case. It that time I was not in charge so I would not know for sure. The only thing it said was, 'I want to die.' Shortly there after it got its wish."

"Let's go see this man!" I yelled.

Mustang toke us to one of the larger houses in East City. Mustang walked up to the door, and rang the bell. I could hear rustling to my left. Then a large white dog jumped and landed on me.

"GHAAAA!" I yelled.

I heard the door open.

"Alexander Stop that!" a young girl yelled.

"Nina, I told you to keep Alexander tied up," a male voice said.

They got the dame dog off me and we went inside. The man who spoke earlier was Mr. Tucker. He had short blondish hair, and was wearing a shirt and pants. The girl that had spoke earlier was Nina Tucker's daughter. She had long braided hair. She wore a shirt and shorts.

Tucker lead us to the cluttered living room.

"Sorry that is a mess in here, but it has been a while scenic we've had a woman's touch around here," Tucker said.

"Edward is interested in Bio- alchemy so I thought it would be best to bring him here," Mustang said.

"That's fine. I'll only show you what I have up my sleeves if you show me whats up yours," Tucker said.

"He's.." I hold up my hand to stop Mustang right there.

"Colonel," I say.

I open the snap on my back jacket and pulled it off. This revealed my automail arm.

"My god.." Tucker started, "So this is what they call you the Fullmetal alchemist."

I then told him my story.

"So it was your mother," Tucker said.

"Now our superiors have been told that Edward last his limbs during the Eastern War do to one of the bombs going off close to him. So please don't tell them about the transmutation," Mustang said.

"I understand. I'm surprised that the military has yet to look that up," Tucker said.

Tucker stood and lead us to his lab. It was filled t the brim with cages, and in each one was a charmara.

"I'm told that I'm the leader of charmaras, but I'm not all to sure about that. Now lets tack a look at my file room," Tucker said.

Tucker led me and Al over to two large doors. There we're a lot of books and files in this room.

"Al, I'll start over here," I said.

I walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a book and stated to read it.

By the time the clock tole 5 I have read at least 25books and there all around me.

"Crap, I've been reading for a long time," I say.

I could here some clanking coming from some were in the room.

"Al! Al, were are you!?" I yell/ ask.

That dame dog comes and jumps on top of me.

"Hi, brother," Al said as he piked around the corner.

Al had Nina on his shoulders.

"Don't just 'Hi brother' me you were to be looking at the files!" I yelled.

"Nina looked like she wanted to play with me so," Al said.

"Don't be so easy going Al," I yelled as I sat up causing that dame mutt to fall of my back.

"Alexander says that he wants to play with mister too," Nina said as the mutt licked my face.

I started to dry off my face and said, "You have some guts to want to play with me! They say lions use up all of there energy on the smallest pray like rabbits! I EDWARD ELRIC AM GOING AFTER YOU WITH EVERY THING I'VE GOT!" I yelled.

I started off running. I cold hear Nina laughing at me.

-Sun Set-

When Havoc came to pick me and Al up, the dame mutt was back on top of me.

"Yo, boss I'm here to pick you up... What are you doing?" Havoc asked.

I sat up and said, "We were taking a brake from scrounging threw the flies."

"Does this mean that you have yet to find something useful?" Tucker asked.

The mutt put its paw on my head.

"You can come back tomorrow,"Tucker said.

We left the house to come back the next day.


End file.
